Where Did Love Go?
by doCHAI
Summary: LILIAN GARCIA SONG FIC: Remind me, come find me, don't hide behind me... DaveLilian


**I'm inspired by Lilian's new album. If only I could buy it, LOL. I own no one. They own themselves and Lilian owns the song. Lyrics are in bold, flashbacks in Italics. Please review…**

XOXOXOXOXO

Dave stared at a sleeping Lilian. They haven't been in good terms lately – they just wouldn't talk about it so it seems like there's no problem. If only he could tell her that he still wanted this to work out – that he couldn't live without her. He gazed at her face – remembering the moments when that certain face was smiling towards him.

**If I could steal the sunlight  
****Make it shine at midnight  
****Light up the stars in our eyes  
****Would you even care?  
****Or just see nothing there**

Lilian woke up and felt the other side of the bed vacated. The pillow was cold and so was she. She got up and went to the kitchen. Dave was cooking pancakes.

"How many do you want?" Dave asked her.

Lilian prepared a coffee for herself, not replying to Dave. She sat down at a kitchen counter and stirred her coffee. Dave just continued cooking the pancakes – trying his best not to burn it. He placed two pancakes on a plate and gave it to Lilian. The followed it with the maple syrup and his set of pancakes. Instead of joining him, Lilian stood up; making a noise in the kitchen with the stool she has been sitting upon.

"No thanks," Lilian replied, leaving with her coffee in hand.

**I just don't understand it  
****You take my love for granted  
****That's not the way we planned it  
****You're so far away  
****And I'm lost in this lonely place**

Later that night, Lilian sat in front of the TV, continuously changing the channels. Dave sat beside her but she acted like she didn't notice anything. She crossed her legs and continued to change the channels.

"Lil, can we talk?" Dave asked.

Lilian tuned up the volume. Dave sighed as he went to their room. He banged the door and punched the wall. He ran his hands through his hair, "Damn it Lil, what's wrong with you?"

**Can we get back to where we came from?  
****Can we get there from where we are?**

_Lilian was eagerly cooking dinner for Dave. She wasn't an expert but she is trying her best to cook something edible for Dave. She turned the stove on low heat when the phone rang. She quickly wiped her hands and went to the living room. "Hello?" she answered._

"_Is this Dave Batista's house?" a sweet voice from the other line asked._

"_Yes but…" Lilian began to wonder. "May I know who's calling?"_

"_Just tell him it's Melina," the woman said and then hung up._

_Melina. Dave's ex-girlfriend has been calling him again. She stopped two months ago so why was she calling now?_

_A week later, Lilian decided to surprise Dave in his office. She smiled at his secretary but was startled when she told her to wait as he was talking to someone important. She never waits outside Dave's office._

"_More important than me?" Lilian joked._

_The secretary just smiled. "Please wait for a while ma'am."_

_It was a long wait – long enough for the secretary to leave her table to get some lunch. She sighed and gazed at her watch. 'Who could he be talking to?' she impatiently asked herself._

"_I'm pretty sure that that is not my child!" Lilian gasped when she heard that from Dave's office. She was stunned – even more stunned when she heard a woman's voice._

"_But Dave…" it sure was Melina's. "You were the only one…" she was crying and Lilian was trying her best not to cry._

"_Get out of my office!" Dave yelled._

_Melina was crying so hard. Her words were barely audible. "Dave, please, don't do this me."_

_Lilian quickly grabbed her bag and got away from the office even before Melina and Dave could see her. He cheated on her. Even though he's denying it, Lilian knew somewhere in her heart that he's lying. The worst part is she can't even tell him that she knows all about Melina._

**Where do we start?  
****Can we heal these broken hearts?  
****How far is the road to tomorrow?  
****Remind me, come find me  
****Don't hide behind me  
****Take me to the place if you know  
****Where did love go?**

The next morning, it was Dave who woke up with the other side of the bed vacant. He rubbed his eyes and got up, searching the whole house for Lilian.

"Lil?" he called out. He looked outside, in the living room and lastly, in the kitchen. There, in the counter, he saw the answer he was looking for.

_Dave,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you personally. I'm sorry._

_Lil_

Short and simple – she was gone. Dave ran up to his room and looked at their closet – her clothes were all gone. He grabbed his car keys and his cell phone. He can't let her go away like that. He doesn't even know why she left. He tried contacting her while driving. Of course, she wouldn't answer. He kept on driving and driving. Recalling the moments when Lilian would tell him where she would love to go when she's lonely.

"_Spain…" Lilian smiled, remembering her childhood. "I know I'd still be lonely when I get there but I can't help it, I love that place."_

Dave now knew where he was going. He drove fast, wishing that he would not get a ticket.

"Lilian!" Dave shouted at the top of his lungs to call Lilian's attention. There was a long line in the airport – thanks to that.

Lilian turned away from Dave, not wanting to see his face. Nothing is going to change the fact that she's leaving. But seconds later, she could feel Dave behind her, catching his breath like he ran a thousand miles.

"Why did you have to go?" Dave asked, still panting. "I can't let you leave like that, Lil. I have to hear it straight from you."

Lilian couldn't help but cry. "I need a little space. I'm not sure if I can continue to pretend that I know nothing."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

Lilian turned around to face him. "I know about Melina."

**If we can build this bridge together  
****It's like it never fell apart**

Dave sighed. "Can you please let me explain first?"

Lilian shook her head. "It will just break my heart even more."

Lilian continued on the line in the airport. Dave was left standing there and she didn't even dare to look back. Like she said, it will just break her heart even more.

**Love's a story that will never end  
****Just turn the page and start again.**

XOXOXOXOXO

**Awww, was that sad? I guess it was. It's in contrast with my emotion. Anyway, please review! BTW, I checked Odyssey but I can't find Lilian's album.**


End file.
